This invention relates to optical fiber connectors and, more particularly, to an improved connector design and associated manufacturing method which provides increased manufacturing throughput.
Connectors for optical fibers must be manufactured in accordance with certain standards so that when a pair of connectors are mated the optical fibers contained in each connector are properly aligned for light transfer with the fibers in the other connector of the mated pair. One such type of connector is known as an MT (Mechanical Transfer) connector which is made in various sizes for up to twelve fibers in a linear array. This type of connector includes a substantially rectilinear body having a front mating face and a parallel rear face. The fibers enter the connector through the rear face as part of a fiber ribbon cable. The holes by means of which the individual fibers are exposed at the front mating face are formed with very precise tolerances and the front mating face, along with the ends of the fibers exposed thereat, is polished.
The MT connector bodies are typically manufactured by a transfer molding process in which the holes are formed by molding around precisely sized and positioned pins. After molding and curing, the pins are withdrawn to leave the precise holes for the fibers. The MT connector body is also formed with a cavity extending into the body from its upper surface and intersecting the precision holes. A further relatively large opening is formed through the rear face which also intersects the cavity. The ribbon cable is inserted through the opening in the rear face, and the forward ends of the fibers are stripped from the ribbon and are manipulated within the cavity into the precision holes, from which they extend outwardly beyond the front mating face. The fibers are then set in place by epoxy or other suitable adhesive, and the front mating face of the body, along with the fibers exposed thereat, is polished.
Because of the design of the connector block, until now molding has been accomplished on a one connector per cavity basis. It would be desirable to effect a change of design of the connector body so that the molding throughput can be increased.